Awkward Conversation
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: A hillarious conversation between Kyo and Saki Hanajima a few weeks before Kyo and Tohru get married.


**Well, thanks for coming by and reading this! This is a nice short and hilarious conversation between Kyo and Hanajima. slight Kyo x Torhu, Hanajima x Shishou, and Arisa x Kureno.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket and all of it's characters. If by some bizarre miracle I wake up as her one day, I'll let you know.**

* * *

Kyo sat down nervously at the Cafe table across from Hanajima, who sat comfortably sipping a cup of tea. For some reason the freak-- the, uh, friend of Tohru-- had asked Kyo and his fiance to lunch. Kyo was more than suspicious.

"I'm just going to use the Ladies' Room, is that ok?" Torhu asked as she got up.  
"That's fine." Hana said with a warm smile that turned to ice when she looked at the former cat. Kyo swallowed and stared at the calm Gothic girl as Tohru skipped away to the restroom.

"Well? Aren't you gonna try and scare me off or something?" Kyo asked, annoyed, after a stare off.

Hana put down her cup of tea and ran her hand calmly down her long black braid,  
"Why whatever do you mean?"

Kyo growled and crossed his arms,  
"Cut the act. What is this about?"

Hanajima cocked her head,  
"Just wanted to have a little chat with you." and said nothing more.

"What the he-- _heck_, what the heck for?" Kyo asked, remembering to hold his often rude tongue.

"Well, you're marrying Tohru in a month's time, yes?" She asked as she took a bite of some Pocky that she kept in her purse.

"Yeah, so?" Kyo asked, a vein beginning to appear on his forehead.  
"That will make Tohru and the Sohma family in-laws."

Kyo shrugged,  
"I guess so. So what?" Kyo asked, picking up his glass of water and taking a swig.  
"Arisa's engaged to Kureno and they're scheduled to wed in early September."

"Yeah, and...?"  
"Since Kureno is your cousin, that would make Arisa your in-law." Hana said simply as she resumed drinking her hot tea.

Kyo wrinkled his nose,  
"Okay. That's kind of weird."

"So that means that Tohru would be Arisa's cousin-in-law once removed or something of the sort. So, they're two best friends _and _now related."

"Yeah, great story. So what's this got to do with me and you?"

Hana waved her hand nonchalantly in the air,  
"I'm getting there." Kyo grumbled and slumped down in his seat as the lady continued, "Now then, I'm dating your sensei, Shishou--"

"Don't remind me." Kyo said as he squirmed uneasily in his chair, clearly uncomfortable. He picked up his glass again and took another sip.

Hana smiled alarmingly evilly and let out a small chuckle,  
"And word of mouth is that he's beginning to think of proposing."

Kyo coughed and choked on the water he was drinking,  
"WHAT!?"

Hana's smile grew,  
"Yes. And he is your adoptive father. If I marry him, that makes me your stepmother." Kyo quietly gagged as the Queen of Torture continued, "And seeing as your marrying Tohru..."

She grinned,  
"That makes me Tohru's Step-Mother-In-Law."

"That's disgust--" Kyo started before Hana cut him off.

"_And_ guess what else that makes me?" She said with another sip of her tea.  
"I... I dunno." Kyo stumbled nervously

"That technically makes me the grandmother of any of your and Tohru's children."

With that, Kyo went wide eyed, fell comically onto the floor, and crunched into the fetile position, all the while rocking back and forth and hugging himself.

"Sorry I took so long!" Tohru said as she skipped back to the table, "You wouldn't believe the line-- Kyo! Are you alright!?" Tohru asked as she ran over to her fiance and helped him up.

Hana smiled peacefully as she took another sip of her never-ending tea while Tohru helped Kyo to his chair,  
"He's fine, Tohru-Tohru. Now, shall we order something to eat?"

Kyo groaned,  
"I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

* * *

**Well? I was just thinking of the funny relationships between the cast of Furuba. I know that Saki and Shishou aren't technically a couple, although she likes him a lot and Shishou finds her pleasant, but I just love them together-- they're hilarious!**

**Anyhoo, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Also, check out my other fanfictions! Thanks!**

**Mysteria Pearl**


End file.
